Abyss
by Lilith-Shii
Summary: Trunks always wondered what his father's past was like. Why was he always fuming? Why was he always deeply in pain and hated some that didn't deserve to be hated? Revealing the pain will not be easy, but Vegeta is willing to reveal the dark side within.
1. Prologue

**Abyss**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! **

**A/N: Well, readers, I decided to write another story while I'm writing up 'Emotions'. This one is pretty good in my mind, I hope you'll like it. **

**--**

**Prologue**

**--**

Trunks never realized how proud his father was of everything he did. He was curious about why he was paranoid, and claiming his prize as Saiya-jin no Ouji when his planet has been extinct for decades now. His father was in denial, he thought to himself when he watched his father stalk off into the GR after he had finished up breakfast.

He asked his mother many times about why his father was acting the way he was. She didn't answer him the first time, until finally, she decided to speak about it.

"It's his past, Trunks…"

"Past?"

He blinked, and wondered what was so bad about his past that actually made his father so…pissed at nearly everyone. He noticed his hatred for Goku after trying to avoid it since he was young. Now fifteen, he was going to find out about his father's past. Even if he had to ask around. He watched his little sister play among her toys while his mother explained to him about how complex his father was.

He avoided the fact he wasn't listening.

--

The young lavender-hair boy didn't noticed it at all. From when he remembered the first time he had trained with him till now. He stood near the window where the GR room was, and watched his father train heavily. Everyone said he was a bloodthirsty killer years before, and out of curiosity, he wanted to know what made his father tick.

What was so bad about his life? What was that bad to actually drive him daft deep down?

When Trunks closed his eyes, all of a sudden a scene played in his head.

A young boy backed up against the wall. Blood dripping from his arms and lips. He opened his mouth to say something before he could; something hit him, knocking him to his back.

Trunks gasped out in pain and grabbed his arm when he felt a whipping pain at him suddenly covered his body. He fell to his knees, and grasped his head when the images slammed full force into him.

_The boy had tall, spiky hair that seemed to resemble his father. The boy sat up, and held his arm. _

'_Milord…' He hissed through his teeth, and glared at a lizard like creature that stood in front of him._

'_Good boy. I knew after beating some sense into you that you would be able to call me your, 'lord'. No_w, _**Prince** Vegeta. You'll know the difference between death and pain soon enough. Now boy, get up.'_

_The boy spat at him and growled. 'I listen to no one!' _

'_Heh.' _

_The lizard wrapped his tail around the young boy's neck and raised him up. _

'_Now that you are up, go, prepare for purging.' _

_He threw the boy across the room, letting his body hit the ground. He managed to stand and limp down the hall._

'_Bastard…Freiza…' _

Trunks suddenly woke up, staring up at his father who hovered over him.

"Boy, what's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Passing out in front of the door, stupid. Go sleep or something. Your damn going out on dates maybe the reason why you passed out."

"Hardly." Trunks murmured, and sat up on the ground. He stared at the wall for the moment, and looked back at his father who walked down the hall.

"Was that you…?"

--

**A/N: Erm, was better in my head, I guess. Review if you want to me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lord Who?

**Abyss **

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Remember that. **

**A/N: Remember! I'm working with only WordPad currently, so excuse if I spell some things wrong. Really, please excuse it. I suck at spelling without Spell Check. I depend too much on it. Anyways, enjoy the offical Chapter 1 of Abyss!**

**--**

**Chapter One: Lord...Who?**

**--**

Trunks trotted downstairs from his room. Last night was as weird as it was going to get. After passing out in front of the GR door, his mom has been waiting on him hand and foot. After a thousand times of telling her that he was alright, she finally left him be. His father had locked himself away in the GR, and Trunks badly wanted to know what made his father ticked! It even to the point he watched his father train in the GR through the window. He stood there, and watched him, kicking through the air effortlessly, and destroying the bots that his mother spent nearly two days to make. Trunks pushed himself away, and sighed.

"This is getting weird...I'm even starting to watch him."

He turned, and started down the hall. He wanted to take a shower before going off to meet Goten at the mall. They made plans to just run around and even made a little quest for themselves. If either one of them gets at least 10 phone numbers at the end of the day, they will have to buy the winner dinner. Oh, Trunks was very confident.

"I'm so going to win..."

--

Trunks stood in the shower, letting the water hit his face. He sighed softly, and shook his head when he felt dizzy.

"Damn...What the hell..."

He leaned against the wall, and breathed in slowly. It was happening again, this time the pain became even more worse. He gasped out for air, and collapsed.

--

The lights became brighter in the GR when Vegeta twitched, and turned to Bulma who stared at him. Just stared. He blinked, she had never given him that look before.

"What?"

"Where's Trunks?"

"I don't know."

"..."

Vegeta couldn't help but to shurg a little. He watched as she turned and walked away from the GR. She was strangely calm, which always warns him something was wrong. He closed his eyes slowly, and searched out for the boy's ki around the compound. He found it near the bathroom, but he felt something else. His son's mind was clouded a little, and it seems that his heart was pounding rather slow...Vegeta automatically left the GR, and moved quickly towards the bathroom. He grabbed the doorknob, and it was lock obviously. He glared, and carelessly snapped the doorknob. The door sung open, and slammed against the pretty sky blue wall, as Vegeta swung over to the shower area where the water was running. He opened the door, and saw Trunks laying on the tiles, with his wet, lavender hair covering his face.

"Tsk..."

Not caring about the water beating against his dry clothes, he grabbed Trunks by his arm and yanked him up from the floor, and brushed his hair from his face.

"Wake up..." Vegeta growled, as Trunks' head rolled forward. "What the hell is wrong with you? This happened yesterday and now.."

He paused, and decided to save his fathering speech when the brat was awake, until then, he grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around the boy, and lifted him over his shoulder. He turned off the running water, and power walk to the ER.

--

'What happened...? I remember being in the shower, than...everything became dark...Sh-' Trunks' thoughts paused when he saw the images becoming clear. 'Oh Kami...Not again...'

_Prince Vegeta sat in his bunk while glaring down at the ground. This time the Prince seemed to look like a teenager, about 15 years old and he was thinking deeply about something. A much taller male, who was bald, and had a moustache and what it seemed like armor that covered his upper and a quarter of his lower body walked into the room._

_'Prince Vegeta, Freiza is asking for your presence...'_

_'Tell him to fuck off.' The Prince snapped, and stood up onto his feet. The Prince didn't have the same armor as the taller man did. He covered his body with spandex also, it seemed that it protected his body from being touched by anything beyond his liking. 'Nappa, I got a bone to pick with you by the way.' _

_The taller man called Nappa, flinched and stared at the Prince. 'Erm...'_

_'One, what did I tell you about bringing women to our quarters? Did I tell you that I did not want anything to do with them? Did you know one happened to be clinging to me while I was asleep?!' He snapped, and gritted his teeth._

_'Well, Prince...'_

_'Hush. I told you that women are a waste of time. We have better things to worry about other than those weaklings running around here. Damn Freiza for thinking that I will let my guard down for one tiny woman. Total bullshit. I don't trust a living soul. I would kill them the instant they cross over the line with me. Oh, and she crossed the line when she invaded my bed. Oh yes, she is dead if you were going to ask.' _

_He turned and walked into another room where Nappa stared. He gulpped, knowing that since the Prince was growing into a young man, his temper has been short fused since Freiza has been doing alot anything to get a rise out of the boy. _

_--_

_Prince Vegeta walked down the hall, getting closer to Freiza's quarter, he gritted his teeth and clinched his hands into fists. His mind wracked with anger and pain, ready to tear the tail right off the lizard if he touched him with it. He refused to be touched by anyone, including Freiza. All of those years when he was a boy, he bled plenty to revive at least five people. Even the whip marks across his back, stomach, and on his shoulder proved that he was about to break. He was going to kill Freiza, the plan has been thought through in his head. It was perfect. Talking to Nappa about it yesterday helped, because Nappa was going to tell one of his buddies who might help them make this plan full proof. _

_Without any thought to knock on the door, his foot met contact with the door, slamming it down with one big heave. Vegeta stood proudly, glaring at the Freiza and his little ass kisser Zarbon. _

_'We need to talk, Freiza.'_

_'That's Lord Freiza to you, brat.' Zarbon hissed, moving forward and narrowing his eyes towards the young teen ape._

_'Was I talking to you?' Vegeta snapped, which Freiza have a smirk on his face. _

_'What is it that you want, my sweet ape?'_

_Vegeta glared at him, irritated at this point. "I want my own corridor."_

_Freiza lifted a brow, and smirk. "And why is that?"_

_"All the little sluts Nappa brings in disturbs me..."_

_"Oh! Did you hear that, Zarbon? Isn't the little monket going through things in life that we call, 'curiousity'?" _

_Vegeta stared at him in disbelief, and spat at the ground. "Fuck you." _

_Freiza hissed, as before Vegeta could say another word, his head smashed into the tile floor. He groaned, and coughed, looking up at Zarbon that hovered him. "So, you want to spit, eh? Might as well clean it up." _

_Vegeta glared, and moved forward, "You can go-" Before another word was utter, Vegeta was kicked in the ribs, and by natural reaction clamp down on his tongue my accident. _

_Freiza grinned, entertained that Zarbon was making this into one of the most funniest moments, yet! "Oh Zarbon, you're talented! Do it again!'_

_Zarbon grinned, and kicked Vegeta's side again, in which the Prince coughed up blood. _

_"Nngg..." _

_"Done yet, Prince?" Zarbon asked, and lifted his head from the ground. "Want to spit some more...?" _

_"Maybe..." Vegeta smirked. No one will make Vegeta kiss ass to even the likes of Freiza. Ten years of being with this monster, he learned how to be cold, and overpowering, but to be obidient to Freiza? Oh, not a chance! He licked the blood that was around his lips, and spat at Zarbon's face. "Heh..."_

_Zarbon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and growled. "Lord Frieza, may I please kill this nitwit?" _

_"No, no, Zarbon...I think he has done enough. I might fulfill his request." _

_Zarbon dropped Vegeta, and huffed. "Fine." _

_"I hope that teaches you to take a joke, monkey."_

_Vegeta stood up, and turned away from the monster. "F.." _

_"Hm...?"_

_"F-f-fuck y-y-you. Burn in hell!" He snapped, and rushed down the halls. _

_Zarbon looked at Freiza, and blinked. Freiza chuckled to himself, "He's going to go cry like a wimp." _

_--_

Bulma grabbed Trunks' hand when he seemed to stir a little, Vegeta stood near, and watched his son's eyes open slowly.

"Oh Trunks! My baby!"

"Mom...?"

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked, and held his hand tightly. She sat next to the bed in the recovery room for at least a couple of hours, Vegeta occassionally leaving her side to attend to Bra.

"My head hurts..."

"Your grandfather and I are trying to find the root to why you keep passing out, sweetie. Your father found you in the shower."

"Heh...At least I'm clean..."

"I'm going to go get your grandfather, stay put."

Bulma turned to Vegeta, and beamed a small smile, and left the room. It was only silence that filled the room from what it seems about a couple of minutes, and finally, Trunks spoke up.

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"Whose Freiza?"

Another silence in the room, and Trunks managed to make himself sit up. He looked at his father who had a look of pain and anger on his face.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because...Each time I pass out I get these weird...images."

"Explain."

"No, it's stupid."

"You-"

Before Vegeta couldn't continue, Bulma and her father rushed in, and Bulma gasped. "Trunks, you should be laying down!"

"Erm, sorry..."

Trunks started to lay down, and adjust himself to be comfortable. "I really wish you guys dressed me...Laying naked isn't fun, espeically when around parents..."

"Hush!" Bulma snapped, and turned to her father as they discuss what they were going to examine on Trunks.

Trunks looked over at Vegeta and saw his father still glaring at the ground. He decided to reach into the his father's mind, which was difficult because he has only been taught to do that once, by Piccolo when he was younger. When he tried, his father mentally growled at him.

_'What the fuck are you doing'_

_'Well, I'm trying to figure out why you look so pissed. All I ask you is who is Freiza, and you still haven't answered.'_

_'Boy, somethings are better left unanswered.' _

_'I want to know! It sucks when memories of your own father getting abused by a fucking lizard invades your very mind!' _

Vegeta lifted his head, and stared at his son, who had covered his mouth and stared back at his father.

"Dad, I want to explain-"

Vegeta turned aburptly, and walked out of the room quickly. Bulma and Dr. Breifs blinked, and both looked at Trunks. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Trunks said, and shook his head. He looked down at the sheets of the bed, and cracked his knuckles bitterly. His father did know something about this Freiza guy. But it must've not been a good memory of course, since his father high-tailed it out of the room as soon as he mentioned him. His father was the strongest man, compared to all the villians his mother had told him about over these years, and yet, something deeped down bother him about mentioning Freiza. It was obviously a mental problem, a very surpassed feeling that Trunks wanted to know. His father always amazed him to being a proud, bold person that made him proud to be his son. And yet, to realize something so horrific in his father's past, Trunks didn't know whether to go ask his father more questions or let it die.

Let it die? As if. Curiousity never kills the Briefs' Cat.

--

**A/N: Arg...I didn't like this chapter all that much. Read and Review, darling ones. 'Emotions' will be updated soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Irritation

**Abyss **

**By Lilith - Shii**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wished I own DBZ. I would've made many alternate endings for each saga. Some good, some...completely random!**

**A/N: Well, Hello people! Sorry for the longest wait in the history of my life. Since school decided to be evil and overstock me with homework, exams, test, etc...This computer has seen better days. Oh, and I'm trying to see where I can go with 'Emotions', **

**cause on that story...A MAJOR writer's block. It's making me all pissy. Oh, and I will recommend a movie you all should see, it's called, 'GATTACA', hopefully I spelled it right, a wonderful movie that has to do with Genetics. I was thinking about making a fanfiction based on that movie, just with our favorite DBZ characters! But, I'll see...And thank you all who reviewed, 'No Paradise.' Sorry if I made some of you cry, because honestly, I always thought about what it would be like for Bulma to lose her only son. Most likely Mirai Trunks. Since, not every hero has a good ending, or so my mother says. **

**Anyways, enjoy Chapter Two of Abyss!**

**--**

**Chapter Two: Irritation**

**--**

Two weeks.

Two freakin' weeks of laying in the bed. Trunks growled, and turned over. He was bored. Extremely. His mother was reluctant to let him go on free with his life, therefore she had to make sure that he was fine. During those two weeks, he hadn't passed out at all. It was the same thing everyday, wake up, stare at the ceiling, his mother walking him to the shower, his mother studying him while he was taking a shower (And since he was a teenage boy, it embarrased him so.), and back to the bed again! The same fucking routine, that seemed to piss him off to no end!

He didn't want to be stuck in this bed any longer. No teenage boy should be in a bed, where there isn't a single sign of entertainment. If he had company, he would be fine. He smirked, and sat up. He stretched his arm muscles, and ran his fingers through his lavender hair. His glass blue eyes narrowing towards the telephone that was near. He reached over, and grabbed the reciver. Without a single hesitation, he dialed the only person he knew would keep him company.

"Good Afternoon, Chichi!"

"Trunks? Oh, Hello. How are you today? Your mother told me about what happened to you, I'm so sorry..."

"Well, it's okay. Hey, um, is Goten home?"

"Of course. He has to."

"What did he do?"

"I told him a dozen times never to bring a dinosuar egg into our house, but does he listen? Oh!!"

"Chichi, is it okay if I could talk to him? And if he could come over?"

There was a pause on the other line, Trunks hoped she would say 'yes', he didn't want to result in begging. It would embarass him. He was already resulting as being used as a test subject for his mother. He lowered his head, and blushed a little.

"Chichi...? Are you there?"

"Yes, yes. Sure, but only for this one time..."

"Thanks!"

Before she could say her goodbye, Trunks hung up in excitement. He jumped out of bed, and yelled out in excitement, "Yes! It was getting so boring up here!"

"Get back to bed!" Bulma snapped, and pointed her slender finger to the bed. Trunks nearly jumped to the ceiling, since his mother barged in, startling him to high Heavens!

"You could said you're coming in!" He snapped, and sat down on the bed. He glared at his mother as if she was the enemy, and crossed his arms in the manner of his father would do.

"I doubt you would've heard me after screaming so loudly." She lowered Bra onto the floor, letting the young girl look up at her older brother in wonder.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you to watch her for just a bit. I need to drag your father out of the GR..."

"How long has he been in there...?"

"A week. I don't know why, but he has been in there for over a week, only coming out to eat when I'm not there, and ignoring the messages I've been leaving him. He even managed to turn off the communicater. It's geting on my nerves!"

Trunks nodded slowly, and looked down at his sister. She was attempting to climb onto the bed, her hands grabbing at the sheets, giggling when she pushed herself off the floor, and clung onto the sheets. Trunks chuckled a little, and pulled his sister up and sat her in his lap.

"There. You don't have to try anymore."

"Is there something wrong, Trunks?"

Trunks looked up at his mother, and shurgged. "No."

"Something must be. You and your father haven't spoken in weeks..."

"I guess we don't feel like talking to each other."

"Trunks, what is it?" Bulma asked, pushing the issue more.

"Okay. Two weeks ago, when I passed out, I had this...dream of some kind."

"Go on."

"You see, when I had the dream, it was about dad. When he was...my age. And that lizard, it was purple and white? It had horns too. I think it was named...Freiza?"

Bulma looked shocked for the moment, and backed up. "Really?"

"Yes. The dreams seem so real, that when Freiza was beating up dad, I could actually hear the whippings, the pain, the scream and his...cruel laughter. It's disgusting! I don't know how it started, but it's been happening for weeks on end. But why is it happening to me?"

"I don't know..." She shook her head, and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, my baby."

"No need to be, Mom..." Trunks looked down at Bra who had been playing with her buttons with a bored expression on her face. "Maybe you should take her out for a walk or to the mall. She looks pretty bored being here with me."

Bulma forced a smile onto her face, and walked forward. She lifted Bra out of his arms, and smiled. "Oh, I need to fix your ponytail, sweetness. And maybe I can change you into that blue dress that you adore!"

Bra smiled brightly. "Yes, mama! Can Trunks come to the mall too?"

"Oh no, sweetie. He has to stay here. I told you he was sick."

"Oh, okay..." She held her arms out to Trunks, and Trunks stood up. He pulled his sister into a light hug, and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Bra." He kissed the top of her head, and lowered her back into Bulma's arms.

"If you can, have dad come up here, please Mom? I really need to talk to him."

"I'll try. You know how stubborn he is."

"Hopefully, he'll understand."

--

Bam!

Vegeta slammed his fist into the droids as another blew up. He smirked; training has calmed him for the past week. Making him forget about the current situation. He backed off, and held his hand up, gathering ki to blow the next droid away. Before he could shoot the blast at it, he heard a shuffle at the door. He paused, and let it disappear in his hand. He landed to his feet, and narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Simulation off."

The lights in the GR turned on, as the compression on the door released. The door opened slowly, there he saw Bulma standing holding their daughter in her arms.

"We need to talk."

Vegeta grunted. He wasn't in the mood at all to talk, he decided just to listen to her rant. It'll at least make her feel better that he was paying attention at all.

"Why are you avoiding Trunks?"

Vegeta's lips twitched, and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" She snapped, causing Bra to whimper and cling onto her mother.

"If you want to talk, get her out of here."

Bulma huffed, and turned, walked out for the moment. He folded his arms, and leaned against the wall. He thought for the moment, was the boy actually okay? Or did those damn dreams continue? That pissed him off to no end! He growled, gritting his teeth at the thought his son asking him that damn question. He relaxed once Bulma walked in. She had her arms folded, while her expression showed she was ready for the verbal battle.

"So. I gave you time to think. Tell me."

"Why the hell do you care?"

Bulma hissed, "Because he is our son! If he has problems that are beyond his help, we as PARENTS should help!"

"I didn't really ask to be a father, did I?"

Bulma growled, and started to walk up to him. "You listen to me. You helped to make Trunks. Therefore, that was ASKING to be a father. You had a choice that night. You had the choice to stay with me, or leave. And you choose to stay. I didn;t ask for you to stay when I was having problems with Yamcha. I wanted to figure it out on my own! So don't you dare say you didn't ask to be a father. Because you have both a daughter and son."

"What do you want me to do?" He snapped, and narrowed his eyes. "What can I do? Answer his fucking question? Dammit, I can't let him know about -"

"The horrible things you went through...?"

Vegeta sighed, and gritted his teeth. "Yes. He doesn't need to know."

"For all you know, that could be what you and Trunks need to get closer. Avoiding him isn't going to work. Espeically since of those dreams he's been having. It's horrible for him. I might even make a dream simulator. But Vegeta, please...Talk to him. Just tell him about what happened than...I think the dreams might go away. It all depends."

Vegeta's eyes soften, which was unusual for him to do. He closed his eyes, and nodded. She smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you."

--

Trunks sat in his bed, glaring at the floor when Goten hasn't showed up yet. He growled a little, and forced himself to his feet. He didn't care whatsoever if his mother would hell at him, and shoved himself to his feet. He stretched a little, and yawned softly. He walked over to the window, and opened it wide. He patted his pajama pants, and sighed.

"Alright. Let's get going!"

He breathed in, and flew out of the window, without a single hesitation. Once the cold air hit his face, he let out the most relaxed sigh. He was finally out of the house, and no one was going to stop him. Until, he slammed into something incredibly hard.

"FUCK! What the hell?"

Trunks rubbed his forehead, and managed to raise his gaze to his father.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Goten's..."

"Ha. Get back to bed."

"No way! I've been laying in that bed for Kami knows how long! I don't want to be restrained anymore."

"I said 'Get back to bed'."

"What are you going to do? Carry me? Ha, you never touched me when I was a baby, so I doubt you're going to do -"

Vegeta grabbed Trunks by his arm, and threw him over his shoulder. Trunks growled, and almost started a cussing frenzy when he heard a deep growl, that seemed too animal-like to be his father.

"Dad...?"

"Stop struggling. Or I'll make sure you have a reason to be bed ridden."

Trunks shivered at the dark tone his father had, and stopped struggling. He lowered his eyes to the tiny city below them, and sighed.

"Dad...When will you tell me about this Freiza guy? It's bugging me on how vivid the dreams are getting. It's getting to the point I won't even sleep because of the dreams being so...real."

"Later."

"When later?"

"..."

"Stop fucking avoiding me, Dad!" Trunks growled, after Vegeta tossed him on the bed. "That's what you always do, avoid me when I have a problem until Mom starts bitching at you to help me. Why can't you stop being a fucking coward, and step up to the plate!"

Vegeta flinched, and narrowed his eyes at Trunks. "What do you call me?"

"A coward. A fucking coward. That's what you are. You're so afraid a Freiza, that you would run away at the first thought of him, that is why."

Trunks stood up, and started to walk towards his father. "You can't even handle the thought of Frieza, can you?"

"Shut it, Brat."

"Make me." Trunks smirked, and flew outside. Vegeta narrowed his eyes; a challenge? He thought about it for the while, Bulma would be pissed at him. She would yell, scream, bitch, whine, everything. That made him twitch. But the word, _coward _repeated in his head. His own son, calling him a _coward_? He snarled, and flew out of house, and floated near his son.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, _father_."

"Better relocate, boy. Thse silly humans don't need to witness this."

Trunks nodded, and bolted off away from the city. Vegeta looked back at the house to see his little daughter, Bra, at her window. She was tearing up a little, and patting her hands against the window. He saw her mouth move, and she was clearing mouthing, 'Daddy!' He cringed, and forced himself to turn away, bolting to the same direction his son went.

--

**A/N: Well, I think I should stop there, and save the bittersweet Father and Son fight in the next chapter. Read and Review. P.S., I didn't think this chapter was my best. And yes, I realized I made Trunks OOC, but you know, you have to make it worse somehow.**


	4. Chapter 3: Brawl

**Abyss**

**By Lilith-Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Oh, I wish I did.**

**A/N: This will be my first fanfiction that I might actually write the first half with pure action. I'm never one to write one, my first try was in Chapter Seven of Emotions, when Chibi Trunks fought Majin Buu in his dreams. So, why not give it another shot in this one? So, enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter Three: Brawl**

**--**

Vegeta finally landed on the spot of the outer desert where is son stood. The boy was crazy, but Vegeta merely smirked. He wanted this to happen so that he could prove to his son that he wasn't a coward, and he was the dominant male of the household. Vegeta cracked his knuckles, and peeled his shirt off. He threw it against the winds that began to blew against them. The boy was already bare-chested, only wearing his pajama pants. His looked into his son's eyes. He only felt the cold brink his son was on. That made him smirk.

"You can't back out of this now."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Vegeta grinned, feeling his body pump adrenaline into his veins as he powered up. His black flames of hair swirled, turning into an almost metallic gold. His cold, onyx eyes turned into a soft teal color, but his eyes didn't seem soft whatsoever. Trunks did the same, his short, lavender hair swirled against the parallel wind and flew straight up to turn into the same metallic gold. His glass blue eyes turned into the soft teal color; Trunks smirked at his father. He moved into his fighting stance without a single hesitation in thought. Vegeta did the same, and looked into his son's eyes.

Who was going to make the first move?

Without a single thought, they both launched at each other. The dust kicked up around them as the first punch was thrown. BAM! Vegeta's fist slammed hard against Trunks' cheek, and Trunks' fist had slammed against his father's. From the corner of their eyes, they both glared at each other, and took to the sky. Trunks pulled his fist back, and threw a punch at Vegeta's stomach, only to feel the cool 'woosh' of air against his fist. He turned, to get his face kicked by his father. Trunks spun around, and shot a ki blast at his father who quickly disappeared. He turned, muttering curse before he choked on his own spit.

He looked below him to see his father, smirking below him. His fist deep in his gut. Trunks spat up, but growled furiously. He turned, and grabbed Vegeta by his hair, and slammed him into the ground. He grinned, definately knowing where to go with this. He floated above his father, and flew fast, dragging his face along the ground.

Vegeta grunted when his face 'literally' kissed the ground and then some. He managed to slam the heels of his hands into the ground and stop himself. He grabbed Trunks by the wrist, and without a single hesitation squeezed tight. Trunks howled in pain, and tried to fight back against his father by doing repeated blows to his father's back. Vegeta simply grinned as he manage to make his body hover over the ground below. He pulled Trunks under, and slammed him into the ground.

"What are you trying to prove?" Vegeta spat, and had a death grip on his son's now broken wrist. "I'm not weak, dammit! You should now that!"

"You will always be second best.." Trunks hissed, and shoved his father away with his free hand. Vegeta stood up, and narrowed his eyes. The anger that was brewing up from the deep pits of his chest was going to release any moment. He could feel it.

"What did you say...?"

"YOU'RE WEAK!" Trunks yelled, and stood up. "Not physically, but mentally! You're a coward also! Look at you! You favor your second child, but not your first! You call her your 'little princess', but never called me, 'You little Prince'! What am I to you? Your fucking mistake?" He snapped, which made Vegeta flinch.

"Is that what you're mad about..?"

"That's beyond it. I was scared, father. These flashbacks confused me, and terrified me. I was confused and dazed, and I seeked out for you to help me! And you didn't."

"I was going to help-"

"DON'T LIE!" Trunks hissed, and shot a ki blast at his father's chest. Vegeta lifted his forearm, and slammed the ki blast away from himself quickly.

"I'm not lying!" Vegeta bellowed, and for a flash second, Trunks lost sight of his father, until he felt the air being taken from him. He managed to look around to see his father, holding him up by his neck. "You tell me, is this really why are being like this...? Over simple sibling jealousy?"

"That...And the fact you suck at being a father! I rather have Goku be my father than you." Trunks sneered, and laughed.

Vegeta had had it. He held a ki blast at his son's face, and grinned, "My only son. So genuine, so brave. That's how I'm going to remember you by."

Trunks' eyes widen as he breathed in to take in the next thing he thought he was going to feel. He closed his eyes tightly, and...Wait a minute...He opened his eyes slowly to feel the air returning back to his lungs. He found himself staring at the figure who held his father by the wrist with a menancing way. His faher's eyes were wide with shock as he uttered the name of the savior.

"Kakarot..."

--

Goku narrowed his eyes, his own onyx eyes staring into the teal ones of his former rival. He couldn't believe what him and his son, Goten, had teleported to. He felt flaring kis when they were at home, Goku didn't want to ignore it, but the most confusing part was when Bulma had called, frantically asking if Trunks or Vegeta was there. Goku remembered staring at his wife when she held a look of horror on her face.

_She looked towards Goku, and whispered, "She's telling me something bad might of happened." _

_Goku was taken back, and couldn't respond in any way or form, before he could say anything Goten piped in, "What?"_

_Chichi held the phone close to her ear, and continued. "She said when she was going to put Bra down for her nap, that she found her screaming and crying. She kept repeating, 'Daddy is going to hurt Trunks!'" _

_"Why?" Goku finally asked, and stepped forward. _

_"Bulma doesn't know. She's telling me that Bra said that her daddy looked mad." _

_"I'm going to go, Chi." _

_"I'm coming too." _

_"Goten, you - "_

_"He's my best friend, dad. I doubt this fight is one-sided." Goten said, his eyes showing how serious he was about going. Goku looked at him, and nodded. He placed his index and middle finger against his forehead, while Goten grabbed his shoulder. They both teleported in the direction of the kis._

Goku held onto Vegeta's wrist, his fangs bared as he pulled him back further from his son. He watched as his young son, Goten, pulled Trunks into a standing position, and took hold of his shoulder, just in case he was going to take the opportunity to strike the Prince. There was silence, only the sound of panting through the air from both battered fighters. Vegeta powered down, and pulled his wrist away from Goku, and growled at him.

"Don't touch me."

"What's going on here...?"

"The boy challenged me. I'm only simply giving him what he wants." Vegeta snapped, and turned abruptly to avoid eye contact with everyone else.

Goku looked back at Trunks, who also powered down from his Super Saiya-jin state. "Trunks, what's wrong...?"

Trunks didn't answer, he only glared at Goku with the same intensity as Vegeta's. Goku couldn't help but to flinch. Whatever happened, these two weren't taking it lightly. Goten released Trunks from the hold, knowing that his friend has concealed his insane attacks on his father. Goten was just as confused as Goku. They both showed up on an unexpected scene and were both denied of information of what was going on.

Vegeta closed his eyes for the moment when he replayed the scenes in his head. Was all of this dreams about Frieza screwing with this boy? He has never felt such...intense, burning hate from his son. In fact, his son never showed hate towards him in his eyes. There were times he was mad, but hate...? Never. And the another thing that popped up to the scene was this insane jealously between him and Bra...It was true in a way, that Vegeta was favoring Bra more than Trunks since she is the youngest and in fact, his **princess**.

From the corner of his eye, he watched his son glare at him. Vegeta's lips twitched at this, not knowing his his own lips were trying to form a smirk or a frown at this point. Vegeta turned, facing Trunks. Goku and Goten perked when the Prince had finally faced his kin. They both held in their breath, unsure what was going to happen next.

"Are you making up these dreams...?" Vegeta asked, his voice was cold and emotionless. Goku stared for the moment, unsure of what Vegeta meant by that.

"What?" Trunks growled, and stepped forward. Goten felt Trunks ki slowly rising, knowing that Trunks might start the fight, he stepped closer, ready to grab him if he launched.

"Are you making these damn dreams up?" Vegeta snapped, and stepped forward. "Are you doing this just to get attention, brat?" He snarled, and curled his fists. "If you are, it's not funny." He said, his voice lowering into a darker state. "Not at all."

"I'm not!" Trunks barked, and attempted to launch forward, but Goten grabbed ahold of his shoulders. Goten held onto his shoulders as tight as he could so that he couldn't go after the threatening Prince. "Why would I make this up?"

"Because you want attention, and you're getting the worse way yet!" Vegeta's hands curled even tighter, his knuckles cracking at the intensity. Goku moved forward a little, until Vegeta turned and bellowed, "You dare touch me again, I'll break both of your hands!"

"I'm not looking for attention!" Trunks screamed, grabbing the attention of both warriors. "I'm telling you the damn truth! Freiza is haunting me in these damn dreams! I can't even daydream without him appearing! My head hurts everytime I'm about to collapse, I get these images of your life on his ship! The one when you first entered his ship, when you told Nappa about the women in your bunk, you told Freiza that you didn't want them around you, and Zarbon kicked the living crap out of you...All of it! And you know what, I am jealous of Bra. You act like she is everything you wanted, while you never even looked at me as a baby, I was your mistake, admit it, I was your-" There was a pause. Goku blinked, seeing that Trunks was staring at Vegeta, his skin went pale as his eyes were blank. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head, as his body collapsed backwards into Goten's arms.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted, and held onto his best friend, and looked at his father in panic. Goku stared, his eyes wide as he looked at Vegeta who stared just as haunted as he did.

"Vegeta..."

"Kakarot. To Capsule Corp. NOW!" He snapped, and blasted through the air without a single hesitation. Goku nodded, and looked at Goten, who nodded back, and propped Trunks into his arms bridal style so that he could carry him. Both of the Son kins blasted through the air, flowing the Prince closely behind.

--

_The villagers ran to the closest place of salvation they could find. They slammed the door quickly, looking for a place to hide. They hushed the little children that cried and whimpered at the destruction that was happening outside. Their unusal coloring from green to yellow hoped not to catch the sight of those who were destroying the planet. The women held their children close, their dirty dark red hair that covered the children from the images that laid beyond them. The men held onto their sharp spears, curling their long fingers over their spears while their nails scrape against the wooden handles. Their beaks chattered in unknown lanuages, while the other listen in wonder. Finally, there was silence. One of the women lifted her head from her newborn babe, and chattered her beak also in an unknown dilect. The men shook their heads at the woman, unsure of what was going to happen next. _

_The door slammed open, alarming the men and terrifying the women and children. There stood a young male. He looked like he was in his teens, and stood proudly with a devlish smirk on his handsome face. His hair rose like flames in a wild fire, and his body structure was a beautiful as a statue for roman art. He wore a required solider uniform that was made by his Lord, the very well-known terror of the universe. Since of the atmosphere different from other planets, the coloring of his uniform was different. His green like chest plate moved with his chest while he breathed heavily. He held out his hand, his gloved palm facing towards them._

_"Well, well...I can't believe you ugly creatures actually managed to make me fight this hard..." He chuckled darkly, fear seizing through all of those veins. "Well, at least you all know you died worthy. You almost managed to beat me. Just...barely." He laughed, as the ki ball enlarged his his hands as the beam shot out, destroying the very shack that hid the group. His hair flew back against the winds, but he stood his ground. He held a small smile, his fangs showing over his thin lips. "Such a good show."_

_"Are you done, Vegeta?" Nappa asked, as Raditz followed close. "We got the other half of the planet. It's ready to be sold." _

_Vegeta nodded, and lowered his palm. "Well now, what to do." _

_Raditz shurgged, and yawned. "This place bores me. There wasn't anything even to entertain me for at least a minute." _

_"I agree." Nappa said, and sat down on a crumbled rock. He folded his arms, and kicked a nearby pebble. "At least they fought well." _

_"Stop your bitching." Vegeta narrowed his eyes towards both of them, and scoffed. "For once, think with your head that is attached to your neck." _

_Raditz and Nappa both stared, and looked away embarrassed at their Prince was actually listening and not off in his own little world. _

_"It's disgusting when you guys talk about THAT around me." He hissed, and started to walk away. "Now, where else did Frieza said we have to go to?" _

_"The planet Rija, Prince. He said that planet has extremely valuble treasures and the planet has the most of modern technology. He said it would be the best bet to go there." _

_"Let's go then." _

_The trio started back to their pods, Vegeta, of course, being the leader of the group. He was still disgusted about their conversation. Who needed such things when fighting was the best thing to release the stress that racks the mind and the body. Vegeta's tail unravled from his waist, and swung left and right from him. He sighed softly, and lowered himself into the pod. _

_Ever since of being under the reign of Freiza, Vegeta hated being denied of what he wanted to do, and even degraded himself to bow towards that flithy tranny when that thing showed be bowing to him. He smirked, his mind finally doing what he begged for years. A plan. He closed his eyes as his body started to loll him into sleep. He will tell Raditz and Nappa of his plans. And these plans will be full proof. _

_He will make sure of that._

_--_

**A/N: I decided to hit two birds with one stone. I decided, 'Hell, if I'm going to get into the relationship of Trunks and Vegeta, might as well go down to the core!' And I decided, there are going to be another thing to go along with Vegeta telling Trunks about his past. Vegeta will tell trunks his experience when Trunks was a baby amd how fatherhood was new to him and wasn't something he was looking forward to at the time. -Nod. nod.- Wait till the next chapter! Until next time, Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Abyss**

**By Lilith- Shii**

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned DBZ, everyone will actually get to see how Bulma and Vegeta got together. **

**A/N: Wow. Funny thing. I finally found myself reading fan fiction once again after about half of a year being busy with school, I actually did pretty good and this year will be my last year, since...I'm gonna be a senior! xD And I'm planning to write a book. Hope that goes well. Anyways, I found this story when I was looking up fanfics about Vegeta, and I pretty much died since I was like, 'OMFG! I REMEMBER THIS STORY!!111' Which scared my boyfriend since I was on the phone with him when I screamed it. And I decided to continue from where I left off. I'll try to update as much as I can, promise! If I don't, please understand, don't threaten me. I don't like threats. sweatdrop**

**--**

**Chapter Four: Discovery**

**--**

Trunks' eyes slowly opened as he breathed softly through his mouth. His lips felt dry, and the air around him was cool. Was he still out in the battlefield...? All he remembered was that he was battling his father, and then Goku saved him from what it seemed like his father giving him the ultimate punishment. After that, he remembered ranting to his father that his dreams were not made up. And they weren't. It seemed all so real, and all of them were of his father when he was younger; suffering through all of what this Frieza dished out to him. He didn't like to see that monster's face since every time he saw it, he has to irritating cocky smile that Trunks wanted to punch as hard as he could..

He attempted to sit up, but he felt a hand on his shoulder as he gasped out, and looked where the hand was coming from. He saw his mother. Her blue eyes gazed at him in concern while she whispered to him, holding him down, "Stay down, sweetie. We need to give you a shot." Trunks stared at her, but huffed as he remained down and still as he watched her with the syringe. Her long blue hair was coming out from the ponytail, a few strands brushing against her cheeks as she rubbed a spot on his arm with a cloth that was lightly soaked in rubbing alcohol before she angled the needle and pressed in. Trunks sucked in, as he felt the area that the needle stung feel filled up before she pulled the needle out, "There you go, sweetie." She smiled, as she kissed his forehead.

Trunks silently watched her, and when she left his side, he sat up to have his father watching in the other side of the room, and the door slightly ajar where he heard Goten and Goku chatting outside. The young demi-saiyan gazed at the door before looking at his father. Vegeta stood quietly, his lips was firmly closed shut, and his arms were folded while he leaned against the wall near the medicine table. Bulma was finishing up, as she gazed at both of them, and said softly, "I feel that you guys have a lot to talk about. Vegeta." She looked at her husband silently, as she said softly, "Tell him."

Vegeta merely grunted in her direction, his eyes still not leaving his son as Bulma sighed and kissed his cheek as she moved out of the room and closed the door. The room was silent and both saiyans were having a staring contest. Trunks sighed as he closed his eyes, and propped the pillow up behind him, and sat up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You passed out." Vegeta said as he pushed himself off the wall, and moved to sit on the bed. When he did, Trunks moved his feet to give him room. "Your mother said you were dehydrated, but who knows." He said lightly, and looked away, "She could be just saying that."

"...You never answered me."

"What do you want me to say about those dreams? That they are just nightmares and they will go away? I can't lie like an idiot." Vegeta replied, and lowered his face into his hands before breathing out slowly, and lifting his head up, gazing at Trunks. "What kind of dreams are they...?"

"Scary ones."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I can tell. I mean, what are they like? What kind of scenes do they play out? Who do you see..?"

"I see you..This guy name Frieza...and other people."

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

"If you want me to help you, you need to give me better answers, boy."

"Other saiyans! Other alien creatures and the destruction that you caused on the other planets! Death and blood! That's all I see! Abuse and that asshole Freiza was beating you like you were a dog!" Trunks screamed as he glared at Vegeta, "I don't know why I'm having those dreams but why do you have to be so impatient with me when you are trying to help me? I can't tell you everything that comes to me! You wanna know why? Because it's so much, too much, I can't even fathom what the hell do say!"

"Trunks-"

"And you were going to kill me out there! Why? Why did you try to kill me? What did I do that was so bad that you thought that you had to get rid of me?! What did I do?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped, as Trunks closed his mouth slowly and started at his father whose ki rose when he snapped at him. He watched him as Vegeta stood up and breathed slowly, almost panting as he said slowly, "I..didn't mean to do that. It was a reaction. The things that you were saying to me, how did you expect me to react? Just to slap you like those weakling fathers would on TV? That hurt my pride! Every little thing that you said damaged my pride slowly. And the fact that you said that you would rather have Kakarot as a father than I..." He paused, staring out the window as the sun rays glowed on his exotic tan skin, his face looked mournful, hurt. Trunks had never seen his father so vunerable, it almost hurt when he remembered what he said to him.

"It killed me inside." He confessed, "I would never admit that to anyone else. I'm not good with emotions. I can't speak how I feel, whine how I feel, nor even cry. If I ever cry...I feel weak. And I hate it." He looked at Trunks silently, and breathed, "That's how I felt when I was on Freiza's ship. Only like a robot. No emotions, but a ruthless, cold-blooded killer that managed to hurt many and in return, get nothing that he wants."

"..." Trunks sat silently, as he gazed at his father, his lips curled in while he nervously gripped the bed sheets, his brain racing when he watched his father poured out memories.

"Those years on Freiza's ship. I lost who I was. Though in the beginning, I was cold, but I wasn't much of a killer since I was young. But, he managed to break every fiber of my being. He made sure I woke up in fear of his presence and when I sleep, I look behind myself in case he was there and ready to beat me close to death. Freiza murdered the feelings I ever attempted to have. Love, sorrow, and other emotions that could help me feel..." He looked at Trunks, "Human. He only wanted me to feel anger, fear, and the appetite for destruction and death."

Trunks looked away slowly, as he said softly, "I feel sick.."

"Don't you dare. You want me to tell you? I'm doing it. I'm telling you every detail there is of what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to kill the species of other planets to harvest their homes and sell them for price. It's like a sick real estate game, that in the end, only the strong comes out with something they want and the weak get the left over, the shit pieces. Men, killed. Either blasted automatically or tortured on Frieza's ship to the point that when they beg for death, they only get it days later. Women were raped to the point that if they were pregnant, they were beaten and forced to deal with the pregnancy till the baby was born, but do you want to know what else? They killed the children. Not giving them a chance to even have their first memory. While they tortured the men physically, they screwed with the women mentally until the women killed themselves. It was a sick game, and I watched." He looked away from Trunks, and pulled up a chair from the desk that was near the window, and sat down slowly, "What I experienced on that ship, is the reason why those years with your mother was tough for both of us."

"...Mom was worried about you, huh..?"

"I wouldn't try to even get close to her. But it was hard. She cared too much for me, hell, she loved me before we even got to spoke to each other without the threats and insults.." Vegeta found himself chuckling gently, as he ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

"Why do you wear gloves?"

Vegeta lifted his head to gaze at his son silently, "That's a stupid question."

"No. It's not."

"I wear them because I don't like to touch things that are dirty."

"Like us?"

"..." Vegeta lowered his hands slowly, gazing at his son, as he then looked down at his gloved hands. He gingerly took off the gloves; Trunks watched at the corner of his eyes before Vegeta removed both of them. They were bare, but they both could tell that his hands were rough. So many battles that Vegeta had went through, not only he wore them for protection from battle, but also protection from feel. He didn't want to feel touch a skin of someone that he didn't want nor like, and yet, he remembered when he first removed his gloves for Bulma. Just to touch her cheeks, and hands. It did bring him back to the first time that he had ever touched Bulma with his bare hands, and it wasn't to kill her. It was to comfort her, to show her that he was alive.

He walked over to Trunks slowly, as he sat down on the bed, closer than before. Trunks watched him silently, as he looked at him, and lowered his gaze to his hands. Vegeta then lifted his hands, as he moved forward and slowly wrapped his arms around Trunks, hugging him close to him, as he breathed in. He didn't seem to hate that he initiated the hug, it seemed to help him as Trunks hugged him back tightly, and lowered his head against his father's shoulder and started to sob quietly. Vegeta sighed as he patted his back slowly.

"If I did this a long time ago, I would never liked it. I would never like this feeling of being whole. Like I have something to live for. Though I never show this in public, remember that I can never hate you. Never. Your mother, you, and Bra is the reason why I still on Earth and I feel so...tamed." He hesitated when he said tamed, as he shook his head, "I will tell you more later. Now, you need to rest." He pulled away, as Trunks eyed his father move towards the door and grabbed the doorknob, "Sleep." Vegeta murmured, as Trunks closed his eyes.

Vegeta looked down at the ground silently, as he gripped onto the door knob, "...Why my son, Kami...? Why?" He breathed.

**--**

**A/N: That was hard. I nearly had a panic attack trying to think of what to write. And that is what I got, and I'm pretty proud of it. Sorry I didn't put a flashback, I admit it, I was pretty lazy to put on, don't worry, next chapter I will, promise!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Evil Within

**Abyss**

**By Lilith - Shii**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I wished I did. -Pout.-**

**A/N: I finally thought of two parts for this chapter! It came to me, and it was wonderful! You see what summer does to you? You get more creative juice pumping than you do at school. I swear, I wish I can get that when I'm at school though. -Sighs.- Anyhow, enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter Five: The Evil Within**

**--**

_It was quiet among Freiza's ship that day. Normally, Vegeta would here the running and shouts of henchmen down the hall, but seemed that everything that completely dead. Vegeta would be ecstatic, but he knew that today was the day. It was when Freiza has a training regiment for every single one of his solders on the ship, to make sure that they were still worthy of being here and have not become weak. Vegeta dreaded it. So deeply. He sat in front of the toilet in the small bathroom that he had in his room. His hand was against the seat as he panted, and closed his eyes tightly before he hunched over and vomited once again. He shuddered as finally, it ceased. He huffed, his head against the toilet seat. He felt like shit, but he knew he was extremely nervous about this. _

_And yet, he felt weak. He felt so stupid for sitting here, and vomiting to the point that even everything he ate yesterday appeared in the toilet. But what else could he do to ease himself? Nappa wasn't helping at all. Neither was Radditz. Both of the idiot saiyans were trying to train their asses off in order to keep themselves from getting exiled by Freiza. He understood, but he thought that they would at least show that they were ready instead of doing last minute exercises that might not even save their lives. _

_He lifted his hand and pushed the button slowly, as the vomit-water swirled away. He huffed and stood up slowly, and wiped his forehead slowly. He didn't even had his gloves on at the moment. He glared at his hands, they were bare which had little scar from battles before. He narrowed his eyes as his hands curled tightly into fists. He moved to the front of the mirror and gazed at himself, touching at the other scars that were on him. His fingers slid against the scars, as he shuddered when he managed to stop before he touched his right nipple. He breathed softly, shuddering when he managed to catch his breath as he lowered his hand slowly. For the moment, he found himself to be staring at a dangerous monster that could make any creature fall to their knees and pray for life in front of his eyes. _

_His onyx eyes narrowed for that moment, feeling the blood course through his veins. His lips turned into such a cruel smirk as he started to chuckle slowly. Why did he feel fear from Freiza...? He shouldn't Freiza was going to die in his hands one way or another. He managed to learn about his saiyans roots and realized that he could become legendary, that he could destroy that disgusting lizard within one grasp of his royal hand. He could crush the throat of that monster and make sure that he would fall, and whimper before dying with blood pouring like a waterfall from his mouth._

_Vegeta lowered his hands at his sides as he started to chuckle harder. Why did he fear such a creature when he was the Prince of all Saiyans. He can destroy Freiza, and he will. He will make sure he would crush the windpipe of the lizard or make him like his white boots before he stepped on his head, not giving him another time of day to even breath the air that the prince breathes. _

_He started to laugh loudly, his body shaking with his laughter as he slammed his fist into the sink. The sink cracked slightly, as Vegeta lifted his head slowly. He was a Prince. He will make sure that Freiza will know this, even if he had to beat the information into his face..._

--

Trunks managed to lift himself out of bed as he rolled onto the floor. He huffed, as he closed his eyes before pushing himself up slowly. Everyone was asleep, he made sure to even wait for his father to be in bed before he got out. Everyone was in their deep slumber while the young teen opened the door and slid out. He looked around quickly, sensing the halls for energy. When he didn't feel any, he slowly floated up, as he started down the stairs before landing on his feet, and turning to the living room. He stared quietly, when he noticed his grandfather sitting there, his eyes widen, and he was about to leave but his grandfather was sleeping. He huffed slowly, the lavender teen didn't know what he would say if his grandfather was awake. He needed out. _A walk.._He proposed in his mind, as he walked towards the door, and grabbed a jacket from the coat rack. He didn't realize it was his father's brown leather jacket that he grabbed until he closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't care he was barefoot, in a way, it made him feel more free than he did before.

He slowly flew up into the air; his lavender hair waved gently against his forehead as he closed his eyes gently. He felt the cool air against his face as he opened his warms gently, and sighed, feeling so relaxed. He only wore the brown leather jacket and blue pajama bottoms that were pinstriped. His chest was very much bare, which made him shiver a little, as he pushed the jacket close to his chest, trying to keep himself warm. He breathed out slowly, as he then opened his eyes and flew quickly into the night sky.

His hair flew wildly around him, as he flew across the sky. He looked down at West City before him, his lips curling into a small smile at the little night clubs that were still open. He realized that it was three in the morning, and only a few clubs were going to close in three hours. He would take a dip and go into one of those clubs, but he was still young and he was in pajamas. Unless older women have a turn on of younger men in PJs, he wasn't going to be stupid.

As he continue his flight, he slowly remembered this path. It was the same path that he took when his father and him were looking for a place to fight that early morning. He managed to land on the rocks above the war area that they fought on. He sat down slowly, cross-legged, as he closed his eyes slowly. It felt like nothing when he sat here, the only thing was wind passing by which moved the grass that was on top of the rock around him. His hair flowed against his forehead as he opened his mouth slowly, breathing in the cool air as it felt sharp against his lungs. He coughed, and covered his mouth before reopening his eyes again. He felt at ease. Sitting in a place that was different from the city life that he was used to ever since he was a child.

This was the thing his father had mentioned to him once before. _Clear your mind, and you are able to think of any solution to a problem. _It seemed like Piccolo would utter those words more than his father would, but when Trunks heard them, he felt that his father was more in touched of his own inner thoughts and feelings. He lowered his head, clearing his mind before he managed to question the dreams within his mind.

He thought of the dreams deep inside, letting his mind search of why he had these dreams...He lifted his hands to his temples as he groaned, and lowered his head, getting onto his knees and huffed gently. He felt pain that struck against his temples as he started to punch the ground hard. At each pump of his fist, the rock started to crack under him as he roared in pain. He didn't know why there was such an intense pain deep inside but he felt like it was consuming him whole. He lifted his head as he roared; it was almost like the pain deep down inside was killing him, as he stood up slowly, and growled. He sounded like an animal, a rabid animal that was driven on hate and fear.

He swayed slowly as he huffed, chuckling gently as he lifted his head, and let out a scream that seemed to echo across the plains. The rocks around him started to lift as the golden aura appeared around him, and the ground started to shake intensely as he continued to scream. His hair lifted, flowing in the self-made winds before it stuck straight up and turned into a light gold color. His dark blue eyes turned into a teal color as his muscles bulged and enlarged. He growled as he flew up into the air, and launched himself across the sky towards West City.

--

The rain started as the little water drops started to tap against the windows of Capsule Corp. This stirred Vegeta since he was half into his deep slumber, and unable to get knocked out hard. He sat up slowly, his eyes half open as the white sheets slid against his tan chest. His bare hands gripped onto the white sheets when he felt an energy that was growing. It wasn't Kakarot, since that fool would be dead asleep near his harpy. His eyes widened like saucers when he recognized the energy. That was his own son. The energy was so high, it seemed like he was pissed at something.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, who slept gently next to him. Luckily, she wasn't at that state that she was snoring loudly so that the whole compound shook under her noise. He smirked, as he ran his fingers over her cheek before he stepped back, and moved to the bedroom door. He opened the door, looking behind him once more before walking out and closing the door.

Vegeta threw the front door open, as he flew out of the house and searched out the boy. His eyes were narrowed, and his hands were clinched into fist next to his sides. He felt so riled up, it was hard to control himself. What the hell was the boy doing out of bed anyhow? And why was his power so harsh to the point he was breaking into SSJ2. Another thing that seemed to bother Vegeta...The boy's mind was clouded, and dark...

--

The young Super Saiyan floated over West City, his eyes narrowed. He held his hand out over one building, as he breathed in slowly, and a yellow ki blast appeared in his palm as it grew in his hand. His mind felt so dark at this moment, the stories that he learned of his father almost made him...Sick. But at the same time, envious of his father's ability to hide all of these emotions and replace with hate, cruelty and utter disgust of other races that isn't as superior of the saiyan race.

Trunks found himself grinning as he shot the energy blast the building, as the top of the building started to the side before snapping off and falling. The screams that were heard were passing pedestrians of the night that were having innocent fun and met the end of their lives through the cement that landed piece by piece. Trunks lowered his hand as he started to laugh slowly. Was this the feeling his father got when he destroyed the people that were inhabiting the planets? A feeling of complete pride that made his heart pump and crave for more..?

Trunks started to laugh harder as he doubled over, and covered his mouth before he lifted his head again, and shot another energy blast at the city, hitting a dome building, as it imploded, collapsing inside of itself. Oh god, it was like a game! Trunks started to laugh harder before he turned his head quickly, feeling an energy coming towards him. He narrowed his eyes, as he stood up straight and watched.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as his gaze met his son's, who seemed to be on an insane tirade. He stopped so that he was at least 20 feet away from his son. He watched silently, and lifted his hands slowly and cracked his knuckles slowly.

"And what is this, Trunks...?" He asked, as Trunks placed his hand on his forehead as he chuckled slowly.

"Ah well father, I decided that I should try out this evil crap that you managed to tell me over time. You see, I tried to clear my head and wonder why I had those dreams...Could it be that I want to be just like my daddy was? A cold-hearted killer that managed to get away with any murder he chooses? You know that I can, father. I am the son of Bulma Briefs, and I can always whine to the media and say 'Oh god, a new villain that is even stronger than Majin Buu and Cell combine is attacking West City, what ever can we do?' And you know damn well those blind human beings below us will believe me. Because why would I ever lie about the Earth's safety, and really, who can't say no to a face that makes many women weak at the knees and stumble upon their words." Trunks snickered, as he breathed softly, and lowered his hand slowly.

"...You sound so damn cocky. It's disgusting." Vegeta muttered and hissed, "Why the hell do you feel that you need to test out what being evil feels like? You should know ever since you were a child! That this _evil _you want isn't for you. You are too good for it."

"Who says?"

"I do." Vegeta as he clinched his fists, and the golden aura warped around him before his own dark auburn hair turned a golden color and his onyx eyes turned teal.

"So...You are going to fight me? Goku is going to stop-"

"The hell he will. If Kakarot gets in the middle of this again, I will murder him. If this is what you want, to feel the evil run through your veins, you will get the baggage that comes with it. The good stopping the evil."

"Hardly." Trunks sneered, "You are still evil deep down, father. You just managed to suppress it."

"Boy. Don't act like you know every little thing about me, because I can really surprise you right now, and make you regret questioning me."

"Do it, father!" Trunks roared, as he lifted his hand and another ki blast appeared in his palm, "Prove to me that you can really beat me, old man."

"...I will." Vegeta replied darkly, his eyes showed a psychotic thought that seemed to run through his mind. If he had to beat his child into making him learn that evil is not the way...he shall do it.

--

_Vegeta dragged his hurt body down the long, dark hall towards his room. He managed to survive the test. And he proved that he was worthy of living. He was glad that Nappa and Radditz managed to do the same, but they all were injured to the point it was hard to move. He grunted, as he shoved his elbow into the door before almost falling in. He caught his step before he hit the tile floor below him as he huffed, and moved into the room. He closed the door behind him, as he looked away for the moment, and moved towards the bed. He collapsed onto the bed, and closed his eyes._

_He managed to tell the doctor that was in charge of making sure that the fighters were back to the top peak that he should come and check on him in 20 minutes. That would be enough for the saiyan to rest. He breathed out slowly, his chest felt tight, but he then flipped himself onto his back which made it easier for him to breathe. He couldn't do anything at the moment, but lay there._

_He did prove to Frieza that he was powerful enough not to be killed. He remembered that laugh the bastard lizard emitted when he realized that Vegeta had made it through out all of the energy blasts that he delivered to him. He was ecstatic that his little monkey managed to live for another long time until the next test. _

_Vegeta wished he could choke him. But he couldn't. He had to destroy him. This was getting ridiculous, he felt that he was putting off the plan to start to train harder than he usually did, so that he could achieve this legendary saiyan status. _

_He grinned, as he felt himself fall asleep now, and hoped that doctor comes and check on him to make sure he didn't die in his sleep._

--

**A/N: Oh. My. God. Between you and me, I feel great that I managed to make two chapters within a few days. My original plan wasn't going to make Trunks evil, but I decided to anyhow since, it'll bring them closer. Any who, Read and Review!**


End file.
